Weird War Tales Vol 1
| years published = 1971-1983 | total issues = 124 | featured characters = Death | creators = | previous = | next = Weird War Tales, Vol. 2 }} Weird War Tales is an American comic book series of the war and anthology genres. It was published by DC Comics and ran for 124 issues from October, 1971 to June, 1983. The series featured a rotating cast of writers and artists. 1-50 * Weird War Tales 1 * Weird War Tales 2 * Weird War Tales 3 * Weird War Tales 4 * Weird War Tales 5 * Weird War Tales 6 * Weird War Tales 7 * Weird War Tales 8 * Weird War Tales 9 * Weird War Tales 10 * Weird War Tales 11 * Weird War Tales 12 * Weird War Tales 13 * Weird War Tales 14 * Weird War Tales 15 * Weird War Tales 16 * Weird War Tales 17 * Weird War Tales 18 * Weird War Tales 19 * Weird War Tales 20 * Weird War Tales 21 * Weird War Tales 22 * Weird War Tales 23 * Weird War Tales 24 * Weird War Tales 25 * Weird War Tales 26 * Weird War Tales 27 * Weird War Tales 28 * Weird War Tales 29 * Weird War Tales 30 * Weird War Tales 31 * Weird War Tales 32 * Weird War Tales 33 * Weird War Tales 34 * Weird War Tales 35 * Weird War Tales 36 * Weird War Tales 37 * Weird War Tales 38 * Weird War Tales 39 * Weird War Tales 40 * Weird War Tales 41 * Weird War Tales 42 * Weird War Tales 43 * Weird War Tales 44 * Weird War Tales 45 * Weird War Tales 46 * Weird War Tales 47 * Weird War Tales 48 * Weird War Tales 49 * Weird War Tales 50 (1st Spear of Destiny) 51-100 * Weird War Tales 51 * Weird War Tales 52 * Weird War Tales 53 * Weird War Tales 54 * Weird War Tales 55 * Weird War Tales 56 * Weird War Tales 57 * Weird War Tales 58 * Weird War Tales 59 * Weird War Tales 60 * Weird War Tales 61 * Weird War Tales 62 * Weird War Tales 63 * Weird War Tales 64 * Weird War Tales 65 * Weird War Tales 66 * Weird War Tales 67 * Weird War Tales 68 * Weird War Tales 69 * Weird War Tales 70 * Weird War Tales 71 * Weird War Tales 72 * Weird War Tales 73 * Weird War Tales 74 * Weird War Tales 75 * Weird War Tales 76 * Weird War Tales 77 * Weird War Tales 78 * Weird War Tales 79 * Weird War Tales 80 * Weird War Tales 81 * Weird War Tales 82 * Weird War Tales 83 * Weird War Tales 84 * Weird War Tales 85 * Weird War Tales 86 * Weird War Tales 87 * Weird War Tales 88 * Weird War Tales 89 * Weird War Tales 90 * Weird War Tales 91 * Weird War Tales 92 * Weird War Tales 93 * Weird War Tales 94 * Weird War Tales 95 * Weird War Tales 96 * Weird War Tales 97 * Weird War Tales 98 * Weird War Tales 99 * Weird War Tales 100 101-124 * Weird War Tales 101 * Weird War Tales 102 * Weird War Tales 103 * Weird War Tales 104 * Weird War Tales 105 * Weird War Tales 106 * Weird War Tales 107 * Weird War Tales 108 * Weird War Tales 109 * Weird War Tales 110 * Weird War Tales 111 * Weird War Tales 112 * Weird War Tales 113 * Weird War Tales 114 * Weird War Tales 115 * Weird War Tales 116 * Weird War Tales 117 * Weird War Tales 118 * Weird War Tales 119 * Weird War Tales 120 * Weird War Tales 121 * Weird War Tales 122 * Weird War Tales 123 * Weird War Tales 124 * None * None * Weird War Tales (1971) redirects to this page. * Each issue was hosted by Death, usually depicted as a skeleton dressed in a different military uniform each issue. * By and large, most stories presented in Weird War Tales does not take place in the same continuity as the mainstream DC Universe. There are a few notable exceptions to this however. Recurring characters began to appear late in the series run, notably the Creature Commandos, G.I. Robot, and the return of The War That Time Forgot (which originally ran in Star-Spangled War Stories). * Other stories would often feature robot soldiers, ghosts, the undead, and other paranormal characters from different eras of time. * * * Category:DC Comics